


Derek in Distress

by Lazarus_Storm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Demon Derek Hale, Demonic Possession, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Sexual Bondage, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus_Storm/pseuds/Lazarus_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a second of cataloging to realize he's had his ankles and wrists bound, his mouth gagged with duct tape (rather un-inventive if you ask him), and Stiles is pretty sure that's gasoline he smells on his clothes; it takes him even longer to realize that he's on Derek's couch. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or Derek gets possessed by a demon and Stiles finds himself in the hot seat. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this [ gif set ](http://tylerhobriens.tumblr.com/post/79370773780/god-hes-just-trying-so-hard-to-escape-he-wants)
> 
> Big thanks to [DC_Derringer ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer) with helping me out with my first Teen Wolf fic! If you're a supernatural fan, go check DC's work out!

Stiles came to with a muffled groan and a throbbing head, vision still blurred at the edges from what he's hoping isn't a concussion. It takes a second of cataloging to realize he's had his ankles and wrists bound, his mouth gagged with duct tape (rather un-inventive if you ask him), and Stiles is pretty sure that's gasoline he smells on his clothes; it takes him even longer to realize that he's on Derek's couch. 

"You're awake." Stiles jumped at the sound of Derek's voice behind him and turned his head to track the other's movement as he dragged the chair from his desk to sit in front of Stiles. The manic look in Derek's eyes sent a chill down Stiles' spine, heart racing in what was bound to be a panic attack if he couldn't get his shit under control. But this was the first time in days that anyone had seen Derek, and this was so clearly _NOT_ Derek that Stiles knew right away that this thing in front of him was what the pack was trying to hunt down right now. He had only come to Derek's loft in hopes that the other had fought his way out of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into and was home licking his wounds. Wrong. 

The snick of a zippo flicking open startled Stiles out of his head and he fought to keep his breathing steady even as the smell of gasoline invaded his nose and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. 

"So you're him," Derek cooed as he lit the flame, void eyes rising up to meet Stiles'. "You are his weakness." He nodded his head approvingly, giving Stiles a sickly soft smile as he watched the other start to squirm against restraints. 

"I gotta say, the wolf’s got nice taste." Derek waved the lighter back and forth between them, watching the way the flame reflected back to him as Stiles' eyes went wide in confusion. "You love him, don't you?" Derek asked as he leaned forward, bringing the flame closer and clucking his tongue disapprovingly as Stiles shook his head no. “Liar,” He sing-songed with a smile, bringing the flame as close to Stiles as he could without actually setting him on fire. 

"He loves you too, Stiles," Derek pouted and clutched a hand to his heart before he sat back with a face-splitting smile, shaking his head back and forth. Figures the first time Stiles gets a smile this big out of Derek and it's while he's possessed. "But I don't."

Stiles' stomach dropped and he stopped fighting his restraints. Derek loved him? No. No, he was not hearing this from this fucking thing (a demon from what he can guess based off what he knows from the bestiary and Deaton). He grit his teeth from behind the tape and started working on the rope around his wrists with more determination. Stiles shied away as Derek lifted his hand to brush a tear from the edge of the tape, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. 

"I am going to let him watch you burn like everyone else he has loved." Derek huffed out a laugh as Stiles yelled from behind the tape. "God, he’s just trying so hard to escape. He wants to save you, but I’m afraid it’s a bit too late. It's kind of sweet really. Like a pup trying to protect his master." Derek's eyes finally flooded black and Stiles let out a small sigh of relief, not as disturbed by this as it was to see Derek's eyes so devoid of life. 

Stiles could, and would, thank the gods later for villains having a knack of talking way. Too. Much. He watched the demon closely as it spoke, relighting and flicking the lid of the zippo shut repeatedly as he did so. Think damnit. Stiles wracked his brain of all the lessons he'd been having with Deaton now that they had figured out he had the spark, fingers still worrying at the knot in the rope. He remembered talking about demons, about some sparks even being strong enough to pull a demon from a host without having to recite a spell out loud. Deaton was certain that Stiles would reach that level, but without possessed folks walking around Beacon Hills, Stiles wasn't entirely convinced he was there yet. But he had to try. 

"Can't blame him, really. You do look good enough to eat, and boy has our wolf here been thinking of some wicked things to do to you."

Stiles took a calming breath as he tried to center himself, blocking out as much of the demons tirade as he could while he reached for the spark within. He really hoped he could pull this off without getting both him and Derek killed by this thing. Stiles kept his eyes locked to Derek's inky black ones as he felt his chest fill with magic, reciting the exorcism spell Deaton had taught him while focusing on trying to pull the demon out of Derek. Deaton said the chant was unnecessary, but Stiles was taking zero chances here. 

"Are you...?" Derek raised his eyebrow with another chilling laugh, relighting the flame and bringing it closer to Stiles again. "That's kind of adorable. Think some Wikipedia article on demons is really going to help you get rid of me? Those silly incantations they have online don't work." He flexed his fingers, black eyes widening in delight as claws finally came out. "So that's how you work this thing. This just got so much more fun." Derek lifted the clawed hand and stroked his thumb over Stiles' cheek, nail cutting deep into the skin causing blood to well up to the surface, rolling down pale skin as Stiles winced. 

It should have deterred him, would have a few years ago when all this supernatural shit came to light, but it just gave Stiles more conviction to try harder and he hoped that even non-sacrificial blood letting would count as blood magic and give him more leverage. He leaned away from the hand on his face and closed his eyes, giving all his focus over to pulling this son of a bitch out of Derek. Sweat beaded at his forehead, nervous that he'd be lit on fire before he even really had a chance.

“Stronger than you look, but still not strong enough to save him.” Stiles’ shoulders dropped slightly at the thought of defeat, but when he opened his eyes again to see the demon’s eyes flash from black to electric blue and back again, Stiles knew the demon was struggling to keep his hold on Derek.

It occurred to Stiles then that maybe instead of just trying to get the demon out, he should be trying to pull Derek back to the surface as well. Time and time again they had saved each other, whether it be from kanimas or from dish duty after a pack night, but their relationship was so much more than that now. It was late nights watching movies instead of doing research, pack meetings ending in Stiles passing out on Derek’s couch instead of making the drive home, and god Stiles was so in love it wasn’t funny.

Stiles wasn’t sure he could keep on too much longer without passing out from sheer exhaustion, not even aware that his eyes had slipped shut again until they were snapping open as he heard Derek gasp, head thrown back as the demon fled his body in a black cloud and disappeared beneath the front door. 

Stiles slumped against the couch in a mix of exhaustion and relief, quirking an eyebrow in question as Derek got his bearings and turned his gaze to Stiles. "You. Are so stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed." Derek's voice was gruff, but Stiles could hear the affection and worry behind it, and he reached out to carefully peel the tape from Stiles' mouth, trying his best not to tug on the still-slowly-bleeding cut on his face. 

"I totally had him from the start." Stiles gave a bright smile before licking over his lips, turning a bit to the side so Derek could slice open the rope on his wrists first, then his ankles. 

"I'm sorry about..." Derek gestured to Stiles cheek and body, eyes cast down as he took Stiles' rope-burned wrists into his hands and leached the worst of the pain away, veins pulsing black up his arms. "I couldn't get it out and I thought that..." Derek swallowed thickly and shook his head. 

"But I'm fine. We're fine." Stiles took Derek's face into his hands and tipped his head up. "Whattya say we get this gas washed off me? Maybe some more talk on how you totally love me." Stiles smiled wide at the way Derek's cheeks flushed, wincing slightly as it caused another drop of blood to roll down to his chin. 

"Woah there, big guy!" Stiles said as Derek picked him up without a word "I think I can walk." Derek just huffed as he adjusted Stiles in his grip and carried him bridal style into the bathroom, only setting him down to run the water. "Get those off. We'll be better off throwing them away. It might take a while to get the smell of gas out." And Derek didn't want the reminder that he almost set Stiles on fire, regardless of the fact that he was possessed. Stiles understood that. 

Stiles stepped out of his clothes, chewing on his lower lip slightly as Derek took the clothes without looking at him, and really, Derek deserved some credit for that because were their positions reversed, Stiles wouldn't be able to not take a peek. He stepped into the shower as Derek left the bathroom to throw the clothes away and fetch Stiles some sweats and a faded out Henley, relaxing under the spray of hot water as it rinsed the worst of the gasoline from his skin. 

Stiles was just about to lather up with some of Derek's soap when the door clicked back open, listening to the rustle of clothes as Derek set them down on the counter. "Take as much time as you need, I'll be cleaning up the living room,” Derek said softly and paused with his hand on the doorknob as Stiles popped his head out of the shower, eyebrows rising expectantly as Stiles worried his lower lip between his teeth.

“Could you uh,” Stiles cleared his throat and shook his head. “Stay? That took a lot out of me and I really don’t want to be alone.” Aka, Stiles just got Derek back and he was afraid the demon would come back and finish the job. He slipped back under the spray after Derek dropped his hand from the door, so lost in the way the hot water was soothing his muscles that he nearly slipped as he heard the shower curtain being pulled back, only being saved from more head trauma by Derek grabbing his elbow. Derek who was currently stripped down to just his boxer briefs.

“I thought…” Derek paused, not really sure what he thought. He was all sorts of frazzled and uneasy with the smell of gasoline lingering in the air and even though he wasn’t in control and Stiles couldn’t speak during the ordeal, he could still hear Stiles heart rate spiked when he shook his head no.

Stiles smiled softly at Derek’s hesitation and reached over to snap the band of Derek’s boxers playfully. “Come on then.” He flushed as he watched Derek stripped out of those as well and stepped into the shower and closer to Stiles.

Derek took his washcloth from Stiles' hand and put a liberal amount of soap on it. “May I?” He asked, waiting for Stiles to nod his head yes before turning him around and rubbing it over his neck and shoulders, nosing lightly at the spot behind Stiles' ear. "You smell all wrong. Besides the gas. There's my scent, but it's off because of that thing and I can't think straight." 

Stiles couldn’t help but moan softly as Derek washed his back and down over his legs, melting into the shower wall as Derek even took the time to wash the bottom of his feet before turning Stiles around again to start washing at his chest. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' for a moment before he started licking gently at the cut across Stiles' cheek with a low whine, slowly beginning to settle as Stiles started to smell less like chemicals and more like them. 

"So is this like, a wolfy thing? Your mate gets hurt and you have to take care of them?" Stiles is joking about the mate thing, but the way Derek looks at him all serious makes him shut up, a blush creeping up his neck and flushing his cheeks. "He was right, you know? I do." Stiles whispered, nudging his nose gently against Derek’s. “Love you.” He pressed into Derek as he dropped the washcloth in favor of running his warm hands over Stiles soapy sides, spreading more of his scent over him. 

"I heard the way your heart skipped," Derek’s voice was rough now, fingers digging lightly against Stiles hip “I do too.” And that's enough, more than enough for now because it's Derek and he's been through so much shit that it doesn't matter that he doesn't spell it out. Doesn't need to after everything they've been through together. Stiles leans forward and presses his lips to Derek's and it's the perfect first kiss. Soft but deep, fingers gripping hair as they press flush together. 

They stay in the shower for a while, kissing until the water runs cold and Stiles is forced to rinse off quickly, teeth chattering as he drips on the rug while Derek gets them both towels, coming back to rub the soft fabric over Stiles’ cold skin. 

"I totally Jedi'd that demon out of you!" Stiles grinned, poking Derek lightly in the side. "That makes you the damsel in distress. Again."

Derek growled softly at that, fighting the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Shut up Stiles."

"I love you too, sourwolf."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There may be a pwp sequel to this, who knows?!


End file.
